Makuta (2015)
Makuta was one of the legendary Maskmakers on Okoto and the brother of Ekimu. He originally wore the Mask of Control and forged the infamous Mask of Ultimate Power. He eventually became a renegade force on Okoto, seemingly responsible for most of the island's plagues. History Makuta was a legendary crafter of masks on Okoto, but was often overshadowed by his brother, whose masks were more favored by the island's denizens. Makuta would attempt to prove himself as the superior of the two by giving Masks of Power to the islanders. This plan backfired, however, causing Makuta's jealousy to reach the breaking point. In violation of a sacred law that no mask could contain the power of more than one element, Makuta forged a heretical mask that contained the power of all six elements, dubbed the Mask of Ultimate Power. Makuta attempted to demonstrate his new mask at the Capital City, but upon donning the mask its power proved to be too much. Ekimu then knocked the mask off of his face, destroying it and seemingly destroying the city, while both of the crafters were put into a deep sleep. Makuta and the city were sent to the Shadow Realm as a result of the mask's explosion. Despite having been purged into a deep slumber, Makuta's spirit had remained active since then, and had influenced the Skull Creatures to do his bidding and search the island for the Masks of Power. This resulted in one Skull Creature, Kulta the Skull Grinder, obtaining the Mask of Creation and planning to melt it down at Ekimu's Forge. After the Skull Creatures were defeated, Makuta bode his time within his prison, now using Umarak to obtain his former mask, the Mask of Control. Makuta then used the mask to force Umarak to put it on, allowing him to control the hunter and transforming him into a monster.http://imgur.com/gallery/k0zuk. He then directed Umarak to locate fragments of the Mask of Ultimate Power, scattered across the island when it was destroyed, in order to free him from the Shadow Realm. When Makuta was about to be freed, the Toa stopped him by combining their elemental powers, resulting in Makuta remaining trapped in the Shadow Realm and the Toa returned to the stars, where they originally came from. Powers and Tools As a Maskmaker, Makuta was able to create masks of incredible power. He wielded a large hammer, which he used to forge his creations. Makuta's original mask was the Mask of Control which has the capability of mind control. He later crafted the Mask of Ultimate Power, which could control all six elements, but the mask was lost when Ekimu confronted him and knocked it from his face. Trivia *Concept art for the 2015 online animations reveals that at one point the BIONICLE team considered making Makuta's armor silver instead of gold, and he would have had his own Okotan Mask in addition to the Mask of Control. References Category:Reboot Category:2015 Category:Okoto Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:2016 Category:Makuta The Hoarder Of Shadow